Hole in my soul
by 3R
Summary: "No parece escuchar. Le levanta la cabeza, tiene los ojos abiertos, vacíos de toda expresión, sin mirar nada en particular. El sedal se tensó demasiado. Finalmente se ha roto"


_Este fic surge a partir de otro que no es mío, a partir de PROMESA (Lau sigo odiándote) de Lauranthalasah y de una canción, la que también es el título, de Aerosmith. Y de que se me está haciendo demasiado largo el tiempo para volver a ver a los chicos._

_Ya sabéis, lo de siempre: los chicos no son míos (ya me gustaría a mi pero no) y la canción tampoco y el único interés que tengo en colgar ésto es compartir lo que pasa por la cabeza debido al síndrome de abstinencia de la serie._

_

* * *

_

HOLE IN MY SOUL

Terminó

Ya intentó rendirse antes. Alguna vez creyó tirar la toalla definitivamente y se vio obligado de nuevo a recomponer sus pedazos y seguir peleando.

No hay pedazos que recomponer, no hay nada

Terminó

No se cuestiona porqué hizo lo que hizo. No se cuestiona porqué se enfrentó al mundo sabiendo que jamás podría vencer.

Se ha rendido, simplemente, ha terminado.

No hay más

¿Si aún le quedara algo seguiría luchando? Ni se plantea la pregunta. No es que no quiera seguir adelante, es que no le importa, es que no puede.

Hace unos años, o tal vez sólo unos meses, habría gritado de rabia, de dolor, habría peleado, habría enfrentado sus miedos, habría...

No tiene miedo, ya no. Ni rabia. Ni fuerzas. Ni motivos, por pequeños que sean. Ya no tiene ni el motivo que siempre lo arrastró para levantarse de la orilla del lago y buscar qué comer o dónde dormir esa noche.

No contesta el móvil, que a cada rato intenta recordarle que aún hay alguien en el mundo que conoce su nombre. Pero lo ha olvidado. Se lo ha arrancado de la mente junto con todo lo que le hacía seguir. Tiembla su cuerpo por un frío que su alma no siente.

Comienza a llover y el teléfono suena de nuevo. Pero no contestará, no se moverá de allí.

Terminó

_._

Han encontrado el coche, cerca de un embarcadero abandonado junto al lago Morse. Bobby y él se separaron para buscarlo. Aún está enfadado, eso está claro, pero también está preocupado.

¿Porque siempre tiene que actuar sin medir las consecuencias? Le gritó, le golpeó, le echó en cara todos los enfrentamientos tenidos, lo acusó de ser tan miserable que también había convertido su vida un pura miseria. Y por primera vez en su vida, su hermano no respondió. Se fue y no coge las llamadas.

Llevan dos días buscándolo. El GPS del móvil los ha llevado allí. No sabe qué le ha hecho ir a ese sitio, pero es como si alguna vez, hubiese estado allí. Lo encuentra, junto a la orilla. Sentado. Todo su enfado se va diluyendo en la congoja que se agarra a su pecho con cada paso.

Su hermano no se rinde. Dean Winchester no se rinde. Puede parecerlo, pero siempre hace lo que tiene que hacer. Se arrodilla frente a él, lo ve respirar pero no se mueve.

- Dean – llama

No parece escuchar. Le levanta la cabeza, tiene los ojos abiertos, vacíos de toda expresión, sin mirar nada en particular. El sedal se tensó demasiado. Finalmente se ha roto.

- Vamos Dean – ya no está enfadado, sólo asustado – levanta hermano

Pero no se mueve, no habla, no se queja. No es que quiera o deje de querer. Simplemente no puede, o ya no sabe hacerlo.

_._

Bobby los mira. Sabía que llegaría ese día, sabía que un día el chico acabaría de romperse en mil pedazos y no habría más.

Observa cómo Sam lo recoge y lo acomoda en el asiento del copiloto del Impala.

- ¿qué vas a hacer chico?

Ve la determinación en los ojos del muchacho y quiere creer, quiere pensar que quizás aún no esté todo perdido.

- Me toca ser él – Sam está asustado, siempre ha estado solo pero, al mismo tiempo, nunca lo ha estado, no como ahora. Pero tiene lo que su hermano ha perdido: "una razón para seguir luchando" - Volverá Bobby, tiene que hacerlo

El viejo los ve marchar. No sabe si volverá a verlos, pero sí que Sam no se rendirá. Si hay algo que nunca sabes con los Winchester es qué va a pasar después.

Pero ha visto los ojos de su muchacho. Así que, esperanza precisamente no es lo que alberga su corazón.

_._

No se ha movido de como lo ha sentado. No habla. Lo mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras conduce. Tampoco está mirando nada a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos.

Sam comienza a hablar. Suavemente. Como debió hacerlo hace unos días, como tenía que haber hecho hace unos años. Le habla de sus vidas, de su infancia, de su estancia en la Universidad, de Jess, de Papá. Le habla de Jo, de Ellen, de Pamela, de Lisa, de la gente que añora, de los que han perdido. Le habla de Samuel, de Rubi. Le habla del infierno, no profundiza en ello, no debe escarbar en esos recuerdos. Le habla de sus miedos, de su dolor, de su rabia.

Las millas se suceden, las horas avanzan. Sam sigue hablando, sabe que nadie le escucha. Sabe que Dean no le escucha. No se ha movido. Sigue sin reaccionar.

Pone la radio. Suena "Hole in my Soul" de Aerosmith. Dean suspira y cierra los ojos.

Sam para el coche y lo sacude aterrado. "Por favor Dean, ¡Dean!"

- Se ha acabado – la voz del mayor es apenas un susurro

- No puedes hacerme ésto, ahora no - ¿Cuántas veces ha dicho esa frase? ¿cuántas veces cree que puede funcionar? - No puedes dejarme, no tú. Eres lo único que tengo.

Los ojos del mayor se abren, lo miran. No puede distinguir qué hay en ellos, no sabe si es sólo sufrimiento, desesperación o algo más. Solo sabe que ahora sí lo mira, a él, a su hermano.

Es suficiente por ahora. Mañana comenzarán a recomponer los pedazos una vez más. En unos días los Winchester volverán a estar en la carretera, con un remiendo más en sus almas pero haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer: Salvando personas, cazando monstruos, ya sabéis, el negocio familiar.


End file.
